A system application can generate application logging status information useful to application developers, product engineers and the like in debugging problems with the system application. Examples of such application logging status information include, but is not limited to, information regarding failures, degraded conditions and timeouts of the application. Sufficient logging of all status information of the system application is essential for a system support structure to understand certain systems failures/degraded conditions related to the system application. As such, it has become common practice for application developers to log an excessive amount of application status information to facilitate the system support structure in quickly understanding details of system failures/degraded conditions and in urgently resolving any problems to minimize system outages.
Nonetheless, an “un-optimized” application logging method may greatly diminish a system's performance as application logging is accomplished at the cost of system resources, especially if the method involves a transfer of a complete description of the application logging status information across network nodes. The computer industry therefore is continually striving to develop “optimized” logging methods that benefit not only the system support structure, but also the performance of the system.